1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure employing a flexible strap extending laterally and outwardly from under the mattress to encircle the mattress foot for maintaining the position of a mattress on an articulating bed during actuation of the bed and at the various articulated positions of the bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
Development of the articulating or adjustable beds for personal or home use has been somewhat hampered by the requirements to camouflage or disguise the operating elements of the bed to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance as a piece of furniture for use in a home. Additionally in the prior art, the nature of an articulating bed having a moving foot portion 2 as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B for the flat (unarticulated) and articulated position (reproduced from FIGS. 3 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,793 to Tekulve issued Dec. 7, 2004), typically requires that the underlying support frame 4 be shortened by an offset 6 to avoid a trip or collision hazard when the foot portion is raised or articulated in a manner that would otherwise expose the extremity of the frame underlying the foot portion. Additionally, the portions of the frame which are exposed during articulation of the bed may pose a pinch hazard between the frame and articulated portion when returned to the unarticulated state.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bed frame for an articulating bed which provides a pleasing aesthetic appearance and provides protection to prevent collision injury and pinch hazards.
The size and weight of articulating adjustable beds is often an issue in installation of such beds, particularly in personal residences where entry ways may be of smaller size and tighter spacing.
It is therefore desirable to provide structure for the bed frame which may be separated for ease of installation.